challenges
by glodkies
Summary: crystals and shadows, perfect but broken. deadly decisions and wishes. / challenges for warriors forums.
1. Not What I Expected

"Come on, Nightfeather! Push!" Lilysong, the medicine cat, said to the queen.

Nightfeather screamed in pain and bit down on the stick, splitting it in two, as the kit came.

Lilysong nipped the sac and licked the kit's fur the wrong way. When kit started mewling for milk, she put it next to it's mother.

"I'll be back with some borage." Lilysong said and left the nursery.

"What shall I name you?" The queen murmured weakly.

Nightfeather looked at her kit for a while. Her kit was a white she-cat with a grey hind paw and a grey spot around her eye.

She was beautiful.

"I will name you Crystalkit."

* * *

"Hey, Crystalkit, can you open your eyes already? It's been a half-moon!" Crystalkit recognized the voice of her denmate, Berrykit.

"Berrykit, don't push her. She'll open them when she's ready." Her mother, Nightfeather, chided.

It took a while, and a lot of strength and energy, but she managed to do it. She opened her eyes.

But...

Something was wrong.

All she could see was black. Where was the light that Berrykit told her about?

"Crystalkit, you've opened your eyes!" Her mother, Nightfeather, exclaimed, delighted.

"Momma? I can't see anything!" Crystalkit wailed.

"What?"

Just then, Sparrowstar, Crystalkit's father, padded into the nursery.

He just had to pick that moment, didn't he?

"Crystalkit!" He smiled. "You've opened your eyes!"

"But I can't see anything!" She cried again.

"I'll get the medicine cat." He said, calling Lilysong.

Lilysong looked at Crystalkit for a while, then asked, "What do you see?"

"I see darkness! I see black!" She wailed.

Lilysong nodded slowly and turned to Nightfeather and Sparrowstar.

"I'm sorry.. But your daughter is blind."

Sparrowstar was silent for a while, then turned.

"She is not my daughter." He said with disgust, and left the nursery.

"Sparrowstar, wait! You can't just abandon her like this!" Nightfeather called.

Nightfeather turned to face her kit.

"I will stay by your side, Crystalkit. I will always be with you." She said.

* * *

"From this moment on, you will be known as _Crystalpaw_." Sparrowstar said the name is disgust.

 _I wonder who my mentor will be. Cherryfall? Sunleaves? Marshheart?_

"Your mentor will be Lilysong."

"What?!" Lilysong and Crystalpaw exclaimed at the same time.

"I don't want to be a medicine cat apprentice!"

"Sparrowstar, you didn't even tell me!" Lilysong hissed.

"But you like surprises, don't you?" Sparrowstar growled, a hint of warning in his eyes.

Lilysong muttered something under her breath and looked at Sparrowstar.

"I will train her."

* * *

"So what is this herb called?" Lilysong asked, pushing a yellow flower towards her.

Crystalpaw sniffed it.

"Yarrow?" Crystalpaw asked.

Lilysong sighed. Crystalpaw had been a medicine cat apprentice for four moons, but she still didn't even know what MARIGOLD smelled like.

"It's marigold, Crystalpaw!" Lilysong snapped, losing her temper.

Crystalpaw would never be a good medicine cat at this rate. NEVER.

* * *

Lilysong was dead from greencough and Crystalshine was the only medicine cat. She still had no idea what cobwebs were. How could she heal cats?

Berrylight was coughing. Crystalshine gave him some yarrow.

Juniperwhisker had a stomach ache. Crystalshine gave him catmint.

Rosebush had a sore throat, and Crystalshine gave her mousebile. ( _Oops! Rosebush must have been complaining for days!)_

Finally, Sparrowstar had enough.

"Crystalshine, you are exiled from Frostclan. Leave and never come back!"

* * *

She did. And she was out for revenge. She had a clan following her now. Lostclan. They would take over Frostclan. They would show them!

* * *

 **My first challenge :3 (and probably the worst.) I'm used to writing multiple chapters of a story, and challenges aren't like that. I'll get used to it though.**


	2. A Deadly Decision

It was another normal day. FireClan were carrying out their duties, as usual. The sun was shining bright and there was not a cloud in the sky. Nothing could go wrong on this beautiful day, right?

Wrong!

FireClan had no idea that two cold blue eyes were watching them from the bushes...

* * *

"Rogues, attack!" The battle cry rung out as clear as day.

The FireClan cats stood still in shock as the rogues filed into their camp.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, a black tom, the leader, yowled, "FireClan, attack!"

A white she-cat was the first to spring into action, clawing at every pelt she could. This cat was Snowwhisker.

The other cats followed her lead, clawing and biting the rogues. Desperately trying to get them away from their camp, and territory.

These rogues had no respect for the warrior code. I mean, what do you expect? They're rogues, after all.

The rogues actually tried to hurt the elders and queens.

They even killed poor little Mosskit, the only kit in the clan.

When Snowwhisker found out, she stopped. Her five moon old daughter, dead. Who else that she loved would die?

Cats were dying at every corner of the camp. Blood was all over the grass. Mainly from the FireClan cats.

Her clan would be gone. She would be gone. Nothing would be left of FireClan.

When she was greiving, a rogue attacked her. He left fatal wounds on her.

She knew this would be her end. She knew it.

She heard two cries of pain when she was being attacked.

One from her mate, Owlwhisper, and another from her leader, Ravenstar, who was on his last life.

They both cried, "Snowwhisker! Help!"

She was dying, she wouldn't be strong enough to help both of them. And when she would be saving one of the cats, the other would be dying.

She had to choose one.

Her mate, or leader?

She knew her choice. She couldn't bear to see Mosskit die. To see him die too? Her heart would break.

She went limp, and the foolish rogue actually thought he killed her. He stopped attacking her and she ran to her mate. She realized it was the same cat who killed her daughter. She clawed at the rogue's side furiously. No one kills her daughter and gets away with it. Now, she could only see a red haze. She would avenge her daughter, she would!

The rogue tried to bite her neck, but she was too fast for him.

She clawed him here and there, and finally, when he was too weak, she bit his neck and killed him.

* * *

Finally, the battle was over. Many, many cats were killed, including Snowwhisker. But she completed her goal. She saved her mate.

Ravenstar was killed, but she didn't care. Owlwhisper was okay and that's all that mattered to her.

Snowwhisker watched from StarClan with her daughter as the remaining cats of FireClan struggled to rebuild the camp.

Even though Snowwhisker was in a happy place, with friendly cats, she couldn't help but feel sad.

She sighed.

 _I wish things didn't have to be like this. If only everyone was all alive, and happy. If only the battle never happened._


	3. Silence

My name is.. I don't know my name. I've never heard it. I've never heard it because... Well... I'm deaf. I can't hear anything. I'm a fluffy white kit with blue eyes. I know I live in a clan with other cats. But that's really all I know. I have two sisters. One of them is white with green eyes. I call her Snow. And the other one is brown with blue eyes. I call her Mud.

None of the cats smile when I'm around. Whenever they look at me, their smile turns into a frown. I've always known they hated me. But I never knew they hated me so much as too cast me out of their clan. Me, a helpless two moon old kit. It happened when it snowed. It was so cold!

Two big cats shoved me out of the camp. I could see my parents shouting something. I didn't know what, but they were depressed.

Maybe they were trying to help me? I kept thinking that. I knew these cats were going to kill me, and my perents might have been trying to stop them. I hung onto that hope. Maybe they would come, come save me.

One cat picked me up. They walked for so long. Then the cat dropped me. They both left, leaving me in the freezing cold, with no one to save me.

I couldn't walk home, I didn't know where it was. And plus, I was too weak to do so anyways. So here I was, dying. Why was life so cruel? What did I do to deserve this? Oh right. I was born deaf.

Where were my parents? Surely they would help me. They would come to my rescue, right? But they never did. I lay in the snow, freezing to death. Nobody would save me now, I was about to die.

But then I saw a cat. I couldn't see the cat clearly. My eyes were closing. The cat ran over to me and wrapped it's body around me. It made me warmer. Maybe I would survive after all.

We lay there for a long time. I didn't die, thanks to the cat. The cat picked me up and took me to a cave. Now I could see the cat clearly. It was my mother. She left the clan for me.

I'll always remember that. She did that for me.


	4. Planets

There was Sunpaw, and there was Darkpaw. Sunpaw was a happy, bubbly, spoiled she-cat. Darkpaw, her brother, was a sarcastic, mysterious cat. No one really liked him, because he was to blame for the death of his father. One day, Darkpaw and his father, Dusklight went out hunting. Just the two of them. Dusklight slipped and fell into the gorge. Since Featherclan believes there was a reason for everything, they thought that Darkpaw killed Dusklight. Darkpaw hated Morningstar, he was the one who gave them that idea.

Then his mother didn't like him anymore. She spoiled Sunpaw and glared at Darkpaw. Darkpaw was never the same again. He was out for revenge.

One day, when Sunpaw was bragging to the younger apprentices, Darkpaw pulled her aside, behind the nursery.

"This better be worth my time." Sunpaw muttered. "I was just telling Sweetpaw and Cherrypaw how I caught this big rabbit today."

"I really don't care about your rabbit Sunpaw. You're just a spoiled brat!" Darkpaw growled.

"Don't forget that mother loves me more. She hates you!" Sunpaw retorted.

"Just because Rosethorn loves you more, it doesn't mean the you're all that! The planets don't revolve around you, Sunpaw! Nothing is about you, and it never will be. You might as well give up now, Fox-heart." Darkpaw growled, unsheathing his claws.

Sunpaw was taken aback by this. "How.. How..."

Darkpaw lunged at her, sinking his claws into her flesh. "Bye Sunpaw. I won't miss you."

Darkpaw bit her neck as hard as he could. Soon, she stopped breathing. He checked to see if there was any of his fur on her body. Nope. He kicked her body.

He would kill everyone that discouraged him, Rosethorn, Morningstar, Tansyheart, Featherwhisker, all of them. He would kill everyone that Sunpaw loved. Redpaw, Cherrypaw, Sweetpaw, Tinyclaw, everyone. He would get _revenge!_

* * *

Hmm... Who he kill next? Rosethorn. His eyes glinted evily. He padded over to Rosethorn.

"Rosethorn, Morningstar told us to go hunting." He said.

"Just the two of us?" Rosethorn frowned.

Darkpaw nodded.

"Okay, fine."

When they were far enough away from camp, Darkpaw attacked.

He went straight for her throat, biting it and killing her quickly, since she was distracted.

 _Hmmm... Who next?_ He smiled evily. Redpaw.

He padded back to camp, with a squirrel in his jaws.

At camp, everyone was screaming. They didn't notice Darkpaw walk in. He smiled, that was good.

Guess what they were screaming, "Sunpaw!"

Darkpaw was the only one who knew where she was.

* * *

They finally found her body. Cherrypaw was the one who found it.

 _Everyone was searching for Sunpaw._

 _Then Cherrypaw gave a wail of distress. "I found her... But.. But.."_

 _Sweetpaw ran over to Cherrypaw and gasped at what she saw behind the nursery._

 _"She's.. She's dead! Someone killed her!" Sweetpaw cried._

 _The cats screeched, some yowled, "Who killed her?!" Others yowled, "There's a traitor in our camp!"_

 _Darkpaw laughed quietly. These cats amused him._

Time to kill Redpaw! "Hey Redpaw! I think I may know who killed Sunpaw!"

Redpaw, of course, ran over to him. "Who?"

"Follow me. I think he's over here."

Redpaw looked confused but shrugged and followed him.

When they got deep into the forest, Redpaw asked, "Where is he?"

"In front of you." Darkpaw growled and clawed Redpaw. When he had enough wounds to kill him, Darkpaw stopped, and said,

"Goodbye Redpaw."

"Traitor!" He weakly growled. His eyes slowly closed and he stopped breathing. Good. He's dead, Darkpaw thought, returning to camp.

* * *

And like that, Darkpaw killed his clanmates, one by one. Now time for Morningstar.

Darkpaw padded to Morningstar's den. Morningstar looked old and frail, and he was depressed. He was muttering, "StarClan.. Who's killing my clanmates?"

"Morningstar, it's time for you to die." Darkpaw growled.

Morningstar leaped up, "What?"

"It's time for you to die." Darkpaw bit his throat.

While Morningstar was dying, Darkpaw told him everything he did.

Morningstar's eyes widened and you snarled. He still had a little life left. He threw Darkpaw down and bit his neck. "If I die, you die!" He said. Darkpaw's eyes rolled back and he stopped breathing. So did Morningstar.

That was the end of Featherclan.


	5. Memories

"No!" I screeched as the cat was about to give him the killing bite.

The cat looked up at me, then bit the tom's neck.

"No!" I cried, "Redfeather!"

I looked at the cat who killed him in anger, shock amd grief.

"Why did you kill him?" I demanded.

She shrugged, "I wanted to."

I growled and leaped on her, but she disappeared.

 _Dark Forest Cats just run and hide, huh?_

* * *

I watched as Redfeather's body was placed in the middle of the camp. I walked over to his body and nuzzled his cheek.

"Redfeather," I started, "Remember when we met?"

 _"Hi! I'm Snowkit!" I said, waving my tail. "Who are you?"_

 _"I'm Redkit." The other kit replied "Hi, Snowkit."_

 _"You want to play mossball?" I squeaked._

 _He nodded._

 _I ran to the nursery to get some moss, but tripped over my own paws._

 _Everyone was laughing at me, but I was oblivious to the fact that they were laughing at_ me!

I laughed, that was so long ago, but it was still pretty funny.

"Hey, do you remember when we were apprentices? We were so worried about passing our warrior assessment!"

 _"Do you think we'll pass?" Redpaw repeated._

 _"I don't know!" I replied, pacing around the clearing. "I hope we do!"_

 _"Cats of RainClan, gather here beneath Big Rock for a clan meeting!" Sunstar yowled._

 _Once everyone was gatherered, he started to talk._

 _"Today, I must make two apprentices into warriors. One of my favourite things to do! Flintfang, Jaystorm, are your apprentices ready to become warriors?"_

 _"Yes. Snowpaw has trained very hard. She knows how to hunt and fight, and she knows the Warrior Code by heart." My mentor, Flintfang said._

 _"Redpaw will be a warrior you will be proud of!" Jaystorm replied, pride in her eyes._

 _"Well then, Snowpaw, step forward." Sunstar meowed. "Snowpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"_

 _"I do!" I said boldly._

 _"Snowpaw, from this day on, you will be known as Snowshine! StarClan honors your kindness and wisdom and and welcome you as a full warrior of this clan. Redpaw, step forward."_

 _Redpaw stepped forward, smiling._

 _"Redpaw, do you promise to uphold her Warrior Code and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Sunstar asked._

 _"Yes." Redpaw said calmly._

 _"Redpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Redfeather! StarClan honors your bravery and courage, and welcome you as a full warrior of this clan."_

 _"Redfeather, Snowshine!" The clan cheered. "Redfeather! Snowshine!"_

"Remember, you said it was the best day of your life." I said. "Remember how we were captured by twolegs?"

 _"C'mon Redfeather! You're so slow!" I called._

 _Redfeather ran faster, except he ran straight into a twoleg._

 _I sighed. Redfeather, seriously?_

 _The twoleg picked him up and took him to it's nest. I followed them._

 _Redfeather was kicking, and wailing, and shouting._

 _Wow. So much for bravery and courage. I thought._

 _The twoleg put Redfeather in a cage._

"I had to get you out and you were sleeping!"

 _"Finally! Come on Redfeather." I padded to the edge of the table and jumped onto the window ledge._

 _I looked behind me._

 _"Redfeather? Redfeather, wake up!"_

"And you were so scared. Luckily, we escaped before the twoleg got us!"

 _"Quick! Get up here before the twoleg comes back!"_

 _Redfeather jumped onto the window ledge right when the twoleg walked into the room. We both jumped out before he could get us._

I looked at the sky, it was almost moonhigh, how long was I here?

"Final thing." I told his body. "Remember when you became deputy?"

 _"It is almost Moonhigh, I must choose the new deputy." Sunstar said, watching his clan._

" _I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of RainClan is Redfeather!"_

 _"Redfeather! Redfeather!" I cheered the loudest._

I nuzzled his cheek one more time.

"Cats of RainClan, we all grieve for Redfeather, but I must choose a new deputy." Sunstar said, looking directly at Snowshine.

"I say these words before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of RainClan is Snowshine!"

"Snowshine! Snowshine!" The clan cheered _._

I was so shocked. "Thank you, Sunstar! I promise I will be a good and loyal deputy!" I meowed.

Today was the worst and best day of my life!


	6. Revenge

I have never known love. Love that was true. My father hated me from the moment I was born. My mate left me for another she-cat. Everyone bullied me.

My name is Darkheart. Let me tell you my story.

* * *

When I was born, my mother died. My father hated me. He said I killed my mother. And if that wasn't bad enough, all the kits bullied me and teased me, saying no one would ever like me. No one would ever care.

I sat alone in the nursery everyday, thinking about how different my life would be if my mother had just been alive. Everyday, I came up with a new result.

Then, after six long, hard moons of being in the nursery, finally, I was an apprentice.

 _"Then I name you Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Rainshadow."_

Rainshadow, the always angry, mean, strict cat was my mentor. Again, the other apprentices teased me. The only cat who stood up for me was Hawkpaw. I was grateful for that.

Even though Rainshadow was mean, I admit that she did teach me to be the best warrior ever. I knew better moves than the other apprentices!

They were so angry at me every time we practiced our battle moves on each other. I always beat them!

Then we became Warriors. _"I name you Stormheart of LightClan."_

The cat who stood up for me, Hawkpaw, now Hawkflight, became my mate. We lived happily together until I had kits and Hawkflight left me for Roseleap, one of the warriors who bullied me!

I was so angry. So, so angry. And to top it off, my father became the leader. He exiled me and my kits. He named me Darkheart. He- I couldn't believe him! I didn't do anything wrong and he exiled me! And my helpless kits too!

I cared for my two kits. I named them Rain, after Rainshadow, and Night, after my mother, Nightfeather. Now they are fine warriors of my clan. They want revenge just as much as I do. I have a whole clan following me. We will get _revenge._


	7. Tears

I am a shadow. A living, breathing, talking, shadow. I have feelings that nobody cares about. I am the shadow of my sister. An exact copy of her but different in many ways. She's the bossy, bubbly, sassy type that everyone loves. I'm the stupid, arrongant cat that nobody notices. Wanna hear my story? Well, if you do, read on.

* * *

I wish I could change everything. I am Shadowclaw. The name suits me, I am a shadow of my sister. The cat that nobody knows exists. I wish I could kill Swanmoon, but I can't. I would be exiled, or murdered.

My mother, my father, Rainshadow, Lightstorm, they're the only ones who care for me. I unsheated and sheathed my claws, thinking of killing my sister. That brat.

"Hi, Shadowkit!" Swanmoon comes up to me. "Oh, sorry! I forgot that you were a warrior, everybody did."

I snarled, "Shut up!"

"Oh, but that wouldn't be fun at all!" She responds.

I unsheathed my claws, staring at her throat.

"You wouldn't kill me, would you? Then you're a traitor!" She laughed.

I lunged at her. "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" I roared.

I bit her throat, I could only see a red haze.

"Shadowclaw!" She wailed, "Stop!"

But I didn't, why would I?

She went too far.

She went limp in my claws, and stopped breathing. My vison cleared, and I realized what I did in horror.

I had killed my sister. I blinked.

I didn't deserve to live.

I clawed at my throat, determined to kill myself. Honeydew came at the moment I was dying and tried to heal me, but no. Nothing could heal me. I killed my sister. I couldn't live with that knowledge.

Me and Swanmoon made up in StarClan, but I still think she hates me for stealling her life away from her.


	8. Information

I was hunting alone today. Nobody knew where I was, because I wanted to have some time alone, away from the clan.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about myself. I'm Spottedpaw, a calico she-cat with a blue eye and a green eye from MountainClan.

But, back to the story.

While I was hunting, these two cats from our rival clan, ForestClan captured me, _in my own territory_ and took me to their ruthless leader, Darkstar.

"Darkstar, we found this apprentice on _our territory!"_ One cat said.

Those liars! They captured me in my own territory and brought me here!

Darkstar nodded. "Put her in the prisoners' den and guard her! I want to talk to her later on.."

 _Ugh. Stupid lying cats!_

* * *

Darkstar did want to ask me something. Information. Information about MountainClan. I refused of course. But he asked me the same thing the next day, and the next day, and the day after that. Soon, I would break and tell him. One day, he offered me something I just couldn't refuse.

"If you tell me everything about MountainClan, you can leave our clan."

I just _had_ to tell him! I told him that I would think about it though.

If I did tell him, they would attack MountainClan and I would be exiled. If I didn't I would never be free of this den!

The next morning, Darkstar came again. I had decided. I would live a rogue, and never go back to MountainClan.

"I-I'll tell you." I said.

"MountainClan doesn't live on a mountain like everyone thinks.. Our camp is actually behind it, and it's well hidden by trees and leaves." I started. "It's not guarded by any warriors because they don't think anyone will find it. There is a secret way to get into MountainClan camp. If you climb the mountain, there is a hole. If you straight until you see a light, you'll end up behind our nursery. Everyone in MountainClan is asleep in the night, so that's the best time to attack."

Before I knew it, I had revealed all the secrets of MountainClan. When I was finished, Darkstar nodded.

"Can I leave now?" I asked.

"Oh yes, you can leave alright. Leave and go to StarClan!" He growled, and bit my neck. He killed me so easily, since I was a new apprentice. In StarClan, the cats had a vote.

Should I go to StarClan, or the Dark Forest?

Finally, they decided I should go to the Dark Forest, because I was a traitor to my clan.

In the Dark Forest, all I did was sit in a corner and watch as the other cats battled.

So, the moral of my story? Never hunt alone, especially if there's a rival clan, with an evil leader who wants _information._


	9. My Feelings

I'm my sister's servant. The cat who's never noticed, who's always bossed around by someone, the cat who can never have a say in something, the shadow of my sister. She's so smart, and clever, and cunning. And I'm just small, weak, helpless.

My sister is also very bossy. She's always telling me what to do!

I want to say something, something that will make her stop, but I don't have the guts to do so. When I gather the strength to, she just reminds me that she more clever and our parents like her more. I wish I could fight her, but I just can't!

She's stronger than me, and better at fighting than me. Compared to her, I'm the worst fighter ever.

If I could only kill her when she's distracted... I thought. Now I watch my sister very closely, waiting to strike.

And she's never distracted! I could kill her in her sleep, but she's a light sleeper and would just wake up and attack me. No, nothing I could do to get rid of her.

So, there's only one option, live with her. It's pretty hard, but I manage it. Sometimes, I just ignore her and you should see her face when she is angry! It's hilarious! I couldn't stop laughing the first time!

Yes, it's pretty funny when you live with your sister. But I still want to kill her, or hurt her in some way.

When she had kits, that was the perfect oppurtunity to do so. She was the only queen in the nursery, and she went to take a walk. So I just snuck into the nursery and killed the three kits.

She was so heartbroken when she came back and found out. She was crying, (Yes, I know cats can't cry, but how else can she show she's heartbroken and sad, huh?) and I was mentally laughing at her.

That was my revenge, but one day she found out.

"You killed them, didn't you? You never like me! And you killed my kits!" She cried. "You're a monster! I hate you! You are not my brother! I'm telling Stonestar!" And with that, she ran away, without giving me a chance to reply.

Stonestar made my sister kill me, and she gladly did. She wanted revenge, just I like did.

I ended up in the Dark Forest. But we are rising. And Sunflight is the first to kill on my list.

And it's all because she never cared about me. She never did care about _my feelings._


	10. Too Perfect

I've always been hated in my clan. For a long time, I thought it was because they were jealous of me. Now, I realize that it was I was a self-centered, bossy, stuck-up, brat. Ever since I was a kit, I was rude, arrogant and thought I was the best. My parents were the only cats who loved me, and they encouraged me. They said I was perfect, too perfect for the clan.

Whenever the other kits snapped at me, they would always say, "Don't worry Starkit, they just don't realize that you're perfect. You're too perfect for them." And I always believed them, until the others exiled me, and told me what I did wrong.

* * *

"Let me play too!" I ordered. The other kits, Mosskit, Vinekit, Spiderkit and Sparkkit were playing a new game called, 'Battle'.

Vinekit scowled at me. "No! We don't wanna play with you!"

"Yeah!" Mosskit agreed. Sparkkit and Spiderkit nodded.

I ran over to my parents and told them what they said. So my parents said, "Don't worry Starkit, they just don't realize that you're perfect. You're too perfect for them."

I nodded, and kept that message in mind. They were jealous of me.

When I became an apprentice, their hate grew stronger. I constantly slept, and left the hunting and training to them. I ate prey without catching anything, and lost at every battle. When the first battle came, I was no use. I just watched from begind a tree while they fought. I mean, they were like my servants!

My parents were so proud of me after battle, coming out with no wounds at all. The other apprentices tried to tell them that I didn't even fight, but they didn't listen. All that mattered was that I had no wounds. See? I was perfect. No, of course you don't. Nobody saw me as perfect. They saw me as stuck-up and self-centered, like I said before. And I guess I was.

The clan leader didn't think I should be a warrior, but my parents threatened to kill him if he didn't. So he did, reluctantly. My name was Starshine. The other apprentices' names were: Vinetail, Mossleap, and Sparklight. Spiderpaw was still an apprentice, since he was one moon younger than us.

Then, there was another battle. Again, I didn't lift a paw to help. I was the only one free when Stormpaw was about to be killed, but I didn't help. And the cats were really angry at me. They blamed me for her death, and they said I wasn't a ture warrior. They said I lied when I took the oath and said I would protect my clan even at the cost of my life. Again, my parents told me,

"Don't worry Starlight, they just don't realize you're perfect. You're too perfect for them."

One day, my clan had enough. The leader exiled me. These were the words he spoke:

"Starlight, you are no longer a part of our clan. You are an arrogant, stuck-up, jerk! Nobody wants you here! Be gone!" He said.

My parents tried to get me to stay, but it was no use. I was exiled.

I didn't survive long as a rogue. A fox killed me.

In StarClan, I saw something that made me want to kill my parents. They were having another kit. My father told my mother,

"Don't worry Blossomfur. Our kit is going to be perfect! Our kit is going to be _too perfect!"_

* * *

 ** _OH MY GOD! STARLIGHT/GLEAM IS BACK! NOOO! xD_**


	11. Mission Impossible

Me and my sister were as close as anyone could be. We did everything together. Or at least, _tried to._ I am Stormfeather. My sister is Goldflight.

One morning, I woke up and saw that Stormfeather was gone. She usually waits for me to wake up before she leaves. Then I saw the brown fur, and smelled ForestClan. They _captured her!_ I told my mother, Jaystorm, and my dad, Eagleswoop. They told Runningstar, but he said that it would be much too dangerous, now that they knew where we lived. So, me and my parents hatched a plan.

They would go out for a walk, and then me and my other sister, Snowymoon, and brother, Lionshine, would go out hunting and follow them. Then I would sneak into ForestClan from the back of the nursery and try and get Goldflight out. If I couldn't, my family would help me.

This would all happen in the night, when most of the ForestClan warriors were asleep. We knew they had killed Spottedpaw and they wouldn't kill my sister too!

The sun was starting to set. My mom and my dad went for a walk. When the stars came out, me, my brother and my sister went out 'hunting'.

Our hunting group and our parents met up at the border of MountainClan. I lead them to behind the ForestClan nursery and waited. The ForestClan warriors guarding the Prisoners' den had fell asleep. _Perfect._ I thought and quietly padded over to Goldflight.

I proded her with my paw and she said, "Huh?"

"Shush!" I whispered and flicked my tail, signalling her to follow me.

She did and my parents and siblings were really happy. So was I. We ran back to our own territory.

"Thanks for rescuing me." My sister said, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, in ForestClan..

"You idiots! You fell asleep?" Darkstar roared. "You let her escape!"

"S-Sorry D-Darkstar!" The first cat stuttered.

Darkstar growled, "Get out of my clan!" The cats ran off.

* * *

Our family was happy. Together, we had completed _Mission Impossible._


	12. Framed

**FRAMED**

 **CHALLENGE FOR SOULCLAN**

* * *

Me and my best friend, Silvershine, were hunting. We heard there were foxes in the forest, but they were no problem, right? Wrong. Everything went wrong.

"Hey, Willowbranch, I think we should leave now.. I smell foxes.." Silvershine told me.

"It'll be fine, we can just kill 'em, right?" I said.

"Uh.. Okay." Silvershine said and continued hunting.

Now that I think about it, the area smelled strongly of fox.. And the scent was fresh.

"Okay, Silvershine.. Let's go." I said.

My friend looked relieved, but just as we were leaving, a fox jumped out at us, barking. Two other foxes followed him. They attacked us, they showed no mercy.

And then, they did something that made me angry, no I mean _really really angry._ They. Killed. Silvershine.

And I made sure that they wouldn't get away! I killed one of the foxes, which made the other two back away. _Good._ I thought, and carried Silvershine's body back to camp. But, instead of grieving for Silvershine, they looked at me in shock.

"What did you do?" They screeched.

"Why did you kill her?"

"She was your best friend!"

"I never knew you were a murderer!"

"Have you been the cause of all those other deaths too?"

That's what they said. Maybe the saw the blood on my teeth and claws, and it really doesn't help, having the same fur color as a fox.

"But I didn't kill her! The fox did!" I protested.

"She knows how to fight a fox."

"Yeah right!"

"You should be exiled!"

"No, killed!"

I backed away, "No! It wasn't me! It was the fox! I killed it!"

Some cats laughed, other chanted "Murderer! Murderer!"

Then, the leader padder out of his den, and asked what was going on. I opened my mouth to reply, but my obnoxious sister beat me to it.

"She killed Silvershine and lied, saying the fox killed her!"

The leader, Stripestar, glared at me. "Then she will be exiled!"

"Willowbranch, you are striped from your warrior name, and will now be known as Darkheart. I exile you from SunClan. If any cats of our clan see you in our territory after sunhigh, they will have permission to kill you!"

I growled. "Those cats weren't even there. They didn't see what happened. The fox killed her, not me!"

"I don't care! Silvershine knows how to fight a fox!"

"Ugh! Fine! I'll leave, but I'll be back. So watch out." I padded to the entrance of my former camp, not looking back.

* * *

I am back, with many cats following me. We will take over SunClan, they will not get away for exiling me for something I didn't do! We barge into their camp and demand to see Stripestar. The cats, afraid of us, call him outside.

"Stripestar, will you willingly give SunClan to us, or will you die trying to keep it?"

"I'll fight, you'll never win!" Stripestar replied.

I growled and lunged at him, putting a paw around his throat before he could react.

"I repeat, will you willingly give SunClan to us?" I asked again.

"Never!"

So I choked him to his death. "SunClan! I am your new leader, Darkstar!"

The cats live in fear of me, even to this day. And that's exactly how they should live.


	13. Ending Of Life: Mapleshade's POV

I watched from the Dark Forest as the two brothers sneaked out of their camp, going to Sunningrocks.

 _Good.._ I thought. _Everything is going as planned._

Then I saw them go into ThunderClan's territory to confront Goosefeather. Goosefeather became furious and scared them away, resulting in Stormkit slipping into the water and hitting his jaw on a rock.

I didn't know what happened yet, but somehow I knew it would work perfectly with my plan.

I appeared in front of him, just like a StarClan cat would, and I told him, "It isn't your time to die yet. You have a great destiny ahead of you."

He nodded, and the blacked out.

I was one step closer to completing my plan. To getting revenge on Appledusk.

* * *

So, he broke his jaw. His clanmates won't even look at him, not even his mother! Well, except Shellheart and the other kits.

My plan is going perfectly. I will train him to be a good warrior, but.. I'll tell him that he must keep his loyalty to the clan.. And kill off his family, one by one.

A few days after he got out of the Medicine Cat Den, his mother made the leader, Hailstar, change his name to Crookedkit. Hailstar didn't look very happy, neither did the other cats. Rainflower.. Looked somewhat happy..

You may be saying, 'Crookedkit? What a cruel name!' But I think it suits him.

He traveled to the Moonstone to speak with StarClan. I came to him in a dream halfway there so StarClan wouldn't talk to him and ruin my plan.

I told him to go back.

However, he didn't. He stayed with some rogues. He stayed with them for a moon before I got angry and came to him again.

Again, I told him to go back. This time, he did.

When he came back to the clan, one night, I came to him in a dream. I told him that I will help him train to be the best warrior in RiverClan, but only if he pledges his loyalty to RiverClan, and RiverClan only. He agreed, and I showed him a few moves.

* * *

I came to him every night. Even when he was an apprentice, even when he ws a warrior. I trained with him. I made him become a warrior the clans would be proud of. The fact he got his Warrior name was because of _me._

He made a plan to fight the dog in their territory that was bothering them. In the battle, he saves Willowbreeze, or Willowpaw at the time, and earns his Warrior Name. So what if his mother was killed because of me? She wasn't nice to him anyways. She didn't like him.

But then Willowbreeze is captured by twolegs and he goes to save her. I tell him he shouldn't go help her, she couldn't even outrun a twoleg! A twoleg for the Dark Forest's sake! But he does. Stupid cat.

I come to him again, after he rescues his 'mate'. I warn him that love will only make him weak, but he doesn't listen, again. I find out that Shellheart will retire. And Crookedjaw went hunting.

He caught a squirrel, so I just.. Made the squirrel's jaw crooked. The clan cats would see it as a sign from StarClan and make him deputy.

Shellheart retired and Crookedjaw was made deputy. I didn't even need to kill off Shellheart, since he had a lump in his stomach that would kill him.. Eventually.

Then Crookedjaw went and had kits with Willowbreeze! No. That would not work out. He can't have a litter of kits when all of mine died! No way. Nuh uh!

So, when Willowbreeze was having her kits, she died. So did two of her kits, the other one survived, just so I could torture Crookedjaw more. Crookedjaw became Crookedstar. And in a battle of RiverClan, Oakheart died. I made the rocks on top of him fall. That was Crookedstar's punishment for falling in love and having kits.

But I was far from over! When Silverstream was kitting, I killed her off, just like Willowbreeze. It was pretty easy, unlike killing Rainflower. Then, when Feathertail went on that journey, she died too, by falling off a cliff. Stonefur and Mosskit also died. I mean, they are his kin.

Mistystar isn't dead yet, neither is Stormfur. Now Stormfur has kits. Pine that Clings to Rock, and Lark that Sings at Dawn.

Oh, they're not dead yet, but they will be. Soon... I just have to find a way to get to the Tribe of Endless Hunting and kill them. They're too far away to kill them from the Dark Forest. But Mistystar... Mistystar's next on my list. Then her kits. I won't stop until everyone in Crookedstar's family is killed!

And that will be soon. Very soon. I hope he is watching from StarClan. That way, he can see his family being killed before his very own eyes. He'll be sorry he ever had kits, ever loved Willowbreeze, ever broke his promise. He'll be sorry..

StarClan will be sorry for sending me to the Dark Forest. But I'm happy here! So now I can torture cats all I want. And they can't stop me.


	14. One-Shot

Snowypaw padded away from camp, looking for prey. Once she got far enough from camp, she sniffed for prey.

Snowypaw could smell a mouse when she sniffed for prey. Crouching down, she tried to locate it.

 _Not there..._ Snowypaw thought, her green eyes scanning the forest.

 _Not... There!_ She saw the mouse eating something beside a tree.

She silently padded forward, her pawsteps light. When she got close enough to the mouse, she pounced. Her claws ripped at the mouse's flesh and she bit it's neck.

Snowypaw picked up the dead mouse and headed back to camp, smiling. _Her first catch!_


	15. Drabble

As she crept closer, she could hear the whsipers of the cats she once called friends. She could hear what they said about her, that she was a monster, that she was evil.

Nothing was true, though. Her sister had blamed her for everything she had done. The she-cat growled, her black pelt glistening in the moonlight.

Why didn't they believe her?

Maybe now.. She was a monster.

She leaped onto the sister, her eyes cold and expressionless.

"This is revenge for exiling me." She whispered, her voice dangerously soft.

"I'm sorry... Ravenfrost." Were her last words...


	16. What You Find In The Shadows

I waited for the moon to rise before I started my journey to the pool. There were two cats going, but I only needed to find one. The one cat who helped me, and comforted me, only to betray me.

As I made my way there, I could smell their scent. I wondered how much farther the pool was. I remember my friend saying it was behind lichen that protected it from the other animals.

I looked ahead of me. In the distance, I could see green plants hanging down. I started running. Was this the pool?

I padded past the lichen and I gasped in surprise. The pool was a beautiful blue, purple and pink color. It sparkled as I came closer.

I saw my friend, the medicine cat, and the cat who betrayed me, the leader, both sleeping.

 _Perfect,_ I thought, _it'll be easy to kill them._

I didn't want to kill my best friend, but I had to. She would know too much, StarClan would probably tell her.

I padded to the leader first, and easily bit his throat. He didn't breathe, so he must have been dead. Then I bit the neck of my best friend, almost relectantly.

I kicked their bodies into the pool before I turned away and padded into the undergrowth.

I remember how the leader had blamed me for killing his mate, even though he had. I wasn't sure why, but he blamed _me._ Then he got the leader at the time to exile me.

I remember when I was a kit, and the battle with the Dark Forest was still going on, my mother told me to "never trust what you find in the shadows."

I knew she meant the Dark Forest, but I wonder.. What if the leader was training with The Dark Forest?

I growled as I padded away into the shadows.

 _I guess that means don't trust me either._ I thought, looking back one last time to see two spirits looking at me with shocked, angered eyes.


	17. Companion

Maplewing yawned as she woke up and begun grooming her red, tortoiseshell fur.

She looked at the sky. It was night.

"Maplewing," Rubblestar called, seeing that she was awake, "Can you go on a hunting patrol? The fresh-kill pile is empty and you're the only one awake."

Maplewing wondered why she couldn't just wake some cats up, but didn't dare disrespect her leader and nodded.

"Sure." She agreed.

Maplewing padded out of camp, looking around for prey. Once she got far enough from the twoleg nest they called camp, she sniffed around. She smelled a mouse.

Immediately, she crouched down, trying to locate when the mouse was.

 _Not there..._ Maplewing thought as her green eyes scanned the city.

 _Not there either... Not- There!_ She though as she saw the mouse, nibbling a nut with no fear _on the other side of the Thunderpath._

"Oh great..." Maplewing muttered as the mouse looked up at her and carried on eating. "A monster may hit me if I cross..."

Maplewing looked around nervously and decided to risk it. She took a deep breath and ran as fast as she could. She could hear rumbling as a monster came closer. As she reached the grey path on the other side, the monster sped past her, nearly running over her.

The mouse squeaked in fright and ran away.

She paused to catch her breath, before collapsing on the grey, hard path.

* * *

It was still night when she woke up. Midnight, to be exact. She heard a _hoot, hoot!_ as she opened her eyes. An owl?

She looked around for the owl and spotted it sitting on a tree. "Uh, hi owl..." She said, nervously. She remembered the elders telling her as a kit that owls would eat cats.

"Hoot, hoot!" The owl.. Hooted..?

"Uhm, I'll be going now..." Maplewing mumbled and padded away into the bushes. She scented a mouse. Was it the same mouse as before? Whatever, it was prey.

She crouched down and looked around. Too bad it was midnight, it was really hard to see stuff in the dark, even with her night-vision. She was sure that other animals did not have that special trait that cats did. Okay, well not entirely sure, but it's a guess.

She scanned the forest-city place for the mouse, or any other signs of prey. After what seemed like hours, she finally saw the mouse she was after. But of course, the owl had followed her and hooted, scaring the mouse away.

"Hey!" She snapped. "That was my prey!"

"Hoot?" The owl asked.

Maplewing sighed. "Please, just leave. I need to catch some prey for my clan!"

The owl looked sad but did as it was told and flew away into the darkness.

"Good.. Now with hunting." Maplewing muttered as she looked for prey.

* * *

Maplewing had caught a few mice and a rabbit. It would probably be enough to feed the clan, and the other cats would hunt for more.

She decided to head back now, since the sun was rising and she was determined to sleep before going on a patrol.

She had no idea that the owl was watching her from a tree. It hooted quietly before turning away and flying off.

Maplewing ran across the Thunderpath and to her clan's camp. When she got there, she threw her prey in the fresh-kill pile and sleepily walked to the Warriors' Den.

She woke up at Sun-High and Rubblestar told her to go on a patrol. She sighed, couldn't she let her stretch? She just woke up, for StarClan's sake!

Maplewing sighed again and stood up. She ran over to the other cats, who were getting ready to leave.

"About time." One muttered.

They marked the borders and got back by the time the sun was setting. Maplewing went to the fresh-kill pile and ate a mouse. Then she went to the Warriors' Den and tried to sleep, tried being the keyword. She just couldn't sleep. She was so bored!

She decided to look for the owl from yesterday night, it seemed friendly.

She ran across the thunderpath, for the third time in her life. She wasn't sure if she had crossed the Thunderpath the most times in her life than any other cat, or the least times. Oh well, it was still very frightening.

While she crossed, a monster came roaring past and ran over her back right leg. She screeched in pain, but managed to drag herself to the grey path, where she collapsed, _again._

* * *

She woke up and saw the owl from yesterday night floating before her, roots of comfrey in it's beak.

It opened it's beak and the comfrey fell out. It hooted.

"Is it for me?" Maplewing asked hopefully.

The owl nodded.

Maplewing applied the comfrey on her broken leg, gratefully. She thanked the owl and asked if it wanted to come back to RubbleClan camp with her.

It hooted and nodded once again, following her in the darkness back to camp.

Her new companion, and best friend.


	18. Gardens

Maplewing never really noticed the beautiful scenery of the garden the cats of RubbleClan make their home in. The few times she did was when she was helping the medicine cat gather herbs. That's when she noticed how beautiful their camp was.

She should thank the RubbleClan medicine cat when she found time. Chilling in the garden was a great way to relax and not feel bored, which she always was!

Maplewing sat down under a tree and looked at their camp, filled with bushes and trees.

Trees were helpful. Today was a hot day, the sun shining down on you, making you tired and sweaty. Sit in the shade of the trees and they will cool you down!

Bushes as well. Bushes provide herbs for the medicine cat, well most bushes anyways. Some bushes have deathberries on them. Maplewing remembered the time she almost ate a deathberry. She shuddered at the memory. But a cat did save her life...

* * *

 _Maple's stomach growled. Her eyes scanned the city for something to eat._

 _She could see the remains of prey... And berries! She ran over to the red berries and was about to take a bite when someone screamed, "No! That berry is poisonous!"_

 _Maplewing took a step back and looked at the cat who had saved her life... Kinda._

 _She was a fully white cat with... Red eyes?_

 _"Hi, I'm Rose. Named after my eyes." Rose told Maple._

 _"I'm Maple!" I said, "Thanks."_

 _"No problem." Rose replied, smiling, "Wanna be friends? I could use some company out here in the wild!"_

 _"Sure!" Maple grinned._

* * *

Then she remembered she was supposed to be relaxing. She pushed the memories aside and lay down with her back on the grass.

This was the life... But it couldn't last forever. Nothing could.

Maplewing decided to enjoy the beauty of the camp while it lasted.

From where she lay, Maplewing could see birds flapping their wings for the first times in their lives. Maybe, if she waited long enough, she would see Nighteyes, her owl friend she had met in the city while hunting.

Nighteyes had healed her. She had brought Maplewing the comfrey she needed to fix her broken leg. Without Nighteyes, Maplewing would probably have died on that grey path, hoping someone would help her.

* * *

 _Maplewing woke up and saw an owl floating before her, roots of comfrey in it's beak._

 _It opened its beak and the comfrey fell out. It hooted._

 _"Is it for me?" Maplewing asked hopefully._

 _The owl nodded._

 _Maplewing applied the comfrey on her broken leg, gratefully. She thanked the owl and asked if it wanted to come back to RubbleClan camp with her._

 _It hooted and nodded once again, following her in the darkness back to camp._

* * *

Maplewing felt cold underneath the tree and moved so she was in the sunlight. Maplewing remembered a harsh leaf-bare. It was so cold that you couldn't even feel yourself! She was Maple then, and had no home. She actually found RubbleClan during that Leaf-bare, or as she called it before, 'Winter'. That was a happy memory.

* * *

 _Maple wandered aimlessly through the snow. Why did Rose have to die...?_

 _"Hello, young cat. What is your name?" A cat asked._

 _Maple turned around to face the cat, "Me?"_

 _"Yeah. What is your name?"_

 _"M-Maple." Maple repiled._

 _"Well, Maple, would you like to join our Clan?" The cat asked, "I am Rubblestar."_

 _"What is a Clan?" Maple asked her._

 _After Rubblestar had gone over the Clan rules and everything, Maple nodded._

 _"Sure!"_

* * *

She looked at the rose bushes behind her and became sad. The roses reminded her of Rose, her rogue friend who had died on the Thunderpath. Maplewing frowned, Rose was her best friend.

* * *

 _Maple looked around, where was Rose? She was in a forest that had a grey path in the middle._

 _"Rose?" She called._

 _"Here!" Rose answered, stepping out from the bushes. "Those bushes are warm!"_

 _Maple laughed, "Now we need to cross this dark grey path. It's very slippery though!"_

 _"No problem!" The white she-cat said and ran across the path. At the other side, she tripped and a monster ran over her._

 _"ROSE!" I cried. I looked around. No monsters. I ran over to her body and nudged her onto the light grey path._

 _"...Bye Rose..." Maple whispered._

* * *

She decided not to think about that anymore and looked for other things to think about.

Maplewing glanced at ivy vines. They reminded her of her sister, who was named, well, Ivy of course. Ivy had died, along with the rest of her family in a fire. She was the only one who survived, but only because her older sister had pushed her away from a burning branch. It had fell on her instead.

* * *

 _Maple looked around frantically for someone. Where was her family? What was this hot, orange thing that was everywhere? It smelled awful!_

 _Maple decided to shelter under a tree until she could find her family. She didn't know that was a bad idea. The orange thing was warm. But soon it grew painfully hot._

 _Maple curled into a ball. Maybe this was a dream. Where was her family?_

 _She could hear a crack above her and she looked up. A branch was about to fall._

 _Maple stayed under the tree, frozen with fear. Just as the branch with the orange things on it was about to fall, a body pushed her away from the tree._

 _Maple stood up and looked around for the cat. Then she saw it. Ivy was laying underneath the branch, and she wasn't moving._

 _Maple ran over to her and nudged her. No response. She wasn't breathing either._

 _Maple let out a pained yowl. "Ivy!" She whimpered. What was the word for this orange thing?_

 _Oh yeah, fire._

 _"Fire..." She muttered, "I don't like fire."_

 _She took one last look at Ivy before running away._

* * *

Maplewing sniffed. She hated fire, sorta. Actually, no. Not fire, trees. She hated trees. No, no, no! Not trees! _Branches_ of a tree. Yes, she hated branches. It was a funny thing to hate but Maple didn't care. Maplewing stood up and decided to do something else.

This garden brought back memories. Some good, some bad. Maplewing decided she loved this garden.


	19. Young Death

Cinderkit looked around the nursery. Everyone was sleeping. _Yes! I can explore the territory!_

Cinderkit nudged her best friend, Starlingkit. The black she-kit woke up with a hiss. "What? It's so early!" She pointed to the sky with her tail. The sun hadn't even rose yet. The perfect time to sneak out!

"Everyone's sleeping! We can sneak out!" Cinderkit told her.

Starlingkit's eyes widened, all sleepiness forgotten. "No!"

"Shush!" Cinderkit whispered, glancing over at her mother and the other queens. _Phew._ They were still asleep. "C'mon, please!"

Starlingkit sighed before nodding.

"Let's go, before they wake up!"

Starlingkit nodded and they both snuck out from the Dirtplace.

* * *

"Wow!" Starlingkit said, "This is... Awesome!"

Cinderkit nodded, "Yep! I wonder why they don't let us out of camp more often!"

Suddenly, the wind grew colder and Starlingkit shivered. "It's cold!"

Cinderkit padded in circles, wondering which way was camp.

Starlingkit whispered, "I knew this was a bad idea..."

Cinderkit hissed, "Now you tell me."

Starlingkit narrowed her eyes, "I did say no!"

"Whatever." Cinderkit said, "Let's just wander around and see if we can find our way home.

Starlingkit nodded, fear visible in her eyes.

Cinderkit decided to go left, while Starlingkit went right.

"Flowerstream!" Cinderkit yelled for her mother.

"Cinderkit?" Starlingkit screamed, "Cinderkit, I found them!"

Cinderkit followed the sound of her voice, only to be brought further away from her.

"Starlingkit!" Cinderkit screamed. Unfortunetly, she wasn't looking where she was going and fell off the cliff at the edge of the territory.

Cinderkit screamed in fright, closing her eyes. "Sorry." She whispered as she fell in the darkness.

When she hit the ground, her body hurt. Everything. She could only lay there as the pain continued to increase until finally it stopped. Cinderkit's eyes closed, and her spirit flew off to StarClan, imagining what her life could have been like if only she had stayed in the nursery that night...


	20. A Mask Of Hatred

A she-cat stood in front of the Warriors' Den, looking at the whole clan, but more importantly, one cat in paticular.

 _Coldshadow._

She was always alone, hissing and spitting at cats who came close to her. The she-cat wanted to stop that, she wanted Coldshadow to be peaceful, to tell her what's wrong.

Every day, it seemed as though Coldshadow had a few more scars on her body. The she-cat had no idea why.

If you thought of the name 'Coldshadow', what would you think she looks like? You would probably think she was a black or white cat. Even the she-cat did at first. It was a complete surprise when she actually saw her.

* * *

 _"Of course you can explore the camp! Just don't go out into the territory and do **not** go near Coldpaw!" The she-kit's mother said._

 _"Why not?" The she-kit asked._

 _"She's a..." The queen hesitated for a moment, "Very scary cat. I don't want her to scare you, my precious kit."_

 _The she-kit nodded, but since she was so excited, and impatient, she forgot to ask her mother how the cat, Coldpaw, looked like._

 _The she-kit happily padded out of the nursery, looking around. Her mother said not to go near Coldpaw, so judging from her name, she was probably a white cat._

 _The first cat she spotted was a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with narrowed dark green eyes and ruffled fur. The she-kit bounced over to her, "Hiya!"_

 _The she-cat hissed at her, "Go away, little kit!" She unsheathed her claws, which were very sharp._

 _The she-kit whimpered, "C-Coldp-paw?"_

 _"Yes, that's me, kit." The she-cat spat, "Now run along, leave me alone!" Coldpaw stood up and glared at her, "Or do you want a few scars instead?"_

 _The she-kit shook her head in fright, running off to the nursery. "Mom, that tortoiseshell cat is mean!"_

 _Her mother gasped and curled around her, "Don't talk to her anymore... She's Coldpaw."_

* * *

The she-cat shuddered at the memory, but she kept looking. After all, she _had_ to talk to her, even though her mother didn't like it.

Finally, she found Coldshadow, behind the nursery. Coldshadow glared at her.

"You came." She spat. "I thought you wouldn't."

The she-cat shook her head, "Nah, I had to come."

Coldshadow nodded.

The she-cat still remembered her past experience with this cat. She was nothing like when she was an apprentice... She was somewhat nicer after the ceremony. Maybe the leader said she had to be?

"What?" Coldshadow hissed and the she-cat realized she was staring at her.

"O-oh! Nothing!" I stammered and drew my gaze to the ground, still thinking. I could hear Coldshadow mutter something under her breath, but I couldn't hear what.

"Huh?" She asked, "You were saying something?"

"Nothing." She hissed. "Are we going to spead the whole day here talking?"

"Nah, but before we get started, can I ask you a few things?"

"Like what?" She muttered.

"Like... Why you're so mean?"

Her gaze instantly turned fearful, and the she-cat wondered why.

"No..." She whispered, "She may be watching us..."

The she-cat was confused, who may be watching them?

"Huh?" She asked.

"Her! Maplestar!" Coldshadow cried.

The she-cat wondered why Coldshadow was so afraid of Maplestar. Maplestar was Coldshadow's mother after all!

"She- She keeps trying to kill cats! If I ever try to be nice, she always tells me to never like anyone because they will be ripped away from you."

"Every single day, I wake up and every one glares at me like I'm a murderer. I have to be rude to them or Maplestar will hurt them!" She told the she-cat.

"Now that she's dead, she can't hurt me anymore. But no one wants to be my friend now..." Coldshadow shook her head sadly.

The she-cat nodded, "I'll be your friend, Coldshadow."

"Thank you, Starlingpaw."


	21. Drabble 2

The little kit's mouth was agape in surprise as she opened her eyes for the first time. _It's so colorful!_ The kit thought, blinking to get used to the world around her.

The kit then wondered what her name was. She looked down at her paws. They were white, but her legs were black. Maybe Nightkit? Whitekit? Blackkit?

"Shadekit, you've opened your eyes! And they're a beautiful green, just like your mother's!" A she-cat's voice was heard. The black she-kit smiled a wide smile.

 _Hmm... Shadekit. That sounds pretty! I love it!_


	22. Broken

Amberpaw padded out of the Apprentices' Den, her crippled hind leg dragging uselessly behind her.

"Oh, look, it's the crippled apprentice!" A voice jeered. Amberpaw looked over to where the voice came from to see two apprentices who always bullied her, Flowerpaw and Skypaw.

"I wonder why she even bothers to train. It's not like she'll ever be any good at it!" Skypaw said, loud enough for Amberpaw to hear.

Amberpaw ignored them and paddd over to her mentor, Snakehiss.

"Hello!" She said, trying to make her voice cheerful for her first day of training.

"Hello," Her mentor said gruffly, deliberately not looking at her. All her hopes of having a mentor who was nice vanished.

Many cats had also said that Snakehiss was very rude and was known for making apprentices train very, very hard. Maybe that's why he had already trained three apprentices, she being his fourth.

"So, what are we doing today?" Amberpaw asked, "Hunting? Or maybe battle training?"

Snakehiss turned around and told her, "You, will be cleaning the Elders' Den. They haven't been cleaned for a week. What else are you able to do other than that?"

Amberpaw's ears drooped and she could faintly hear the sound of Flowerpaw and Skypaw laughing at her.

The elders were cranky and told her that Flamepaw, her brother, had cleaned out their nest yesterday. They also told her not to disturb their sleep again.

 _Huh,_ Amberpaw thought, _didn't Snakehiss say their nests weren't cleaned for a week? That liar! Where is he..?_

Amberpaw could not see Snakehiss anywhere. She growled. She hated him already!

"I guess her mentor doesn't like her!" Flowerpaw snickered.

"Um, duh! Who would?" Skypaw asked and they both laughed. _Dumb apprentices! I'll show them! I'll be a great warrior! I'll be so great and then I'll be leader and they will bow down to me and wonder why they ever thought I couldn't be one!_

Amberpaw pawed at the ground in anger, growling softly under her breath. She was just so _mad!_ Why did everybody hate her!? She just got hit my a Thunderpath and her leg got broken and then everybody laughs at her!

What is the connection? She didn't know. She probably wouldn't ever know. Whatever, getting off topic here.

Amberpaw would be the best warrior ever, even if nobody taught her. She would teach herself how to do things by watching other cats!

* * *

Amberpaw spent the past few days watchng Flowerpaw, Skypaw, Flamepaw and Rainpaw from a distance, trying to copy their moves exactly. Snakehiss was the worst mentor ever who only ever ordered her to get moss for the elders. Yes, it was very important to do, but _every single day?_ That's what she thought.

Amberpaw had mastered the hunting crouch, the leap-and-hold and many other moves. She was as good at hunting and fighting as the other apprentices were.

Finally, Snakehiss decided to take her training. But not to teach her. It was to fight with the other apprentices. Everyone was surprised when Amberpaw won the mock battles.

Amberpaw was proud of herself but everybody dismissed it as beginner's luck. They just... Amberpaw was mad, really mad. Dumb cats.

Amberpaw had gotten the rabbit that was on the pile because that was what the winner of the mock fights won. At least they gave her that!

Amberpaw trained and watched and trained some more. She had won almost every mock battle the mentors held. Still, they said it was luck. Snakehiss still refused to train her. Whatever, she learned most of the moves on her own.

Amberpaw became a warrior with the name, Ambershine. She loved her name. This was her ceremony:

"Amberpaw, do you promis to uphold the Warrior Code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes." Amberpaw said.

"Then, I name you Ambershine of ShadowClan! StarClan honors your determination and your skill and we welcome you as a full warrior of our Clan."

At least one cat knew that winning those mock battles were skill and not luck. Still, cats teased her for her broken leg. She didn't care anymore though.

Then came a vicious battle where many cats died, including Ambershine. After that battle, Ambershine watched from StarClan as cats sat vigil for her and elders told stories about her.

It was nice to be remembered for good things instead of remembered for being _broken._


	23. Nine Lives

The wind ruffled my fur as I ran down the last hill, making me shiver. I followed a black she-cat, the Medicine Cat of WindClan, Roseleap, into an area hidden by lichen and vines.

I stared at the pool before me. It was a blue-ish purple-ish color, with stars shimmering in it. It was so beautiful!

Roseleap ordered me to drink from the pool and I did so. I felt my eyelids becoming heavy and I soon fell asleep.

* * *

My head felt dizzy when I opened my eyes. I stood up and looked at my surroundings. I could not see the clearing with the pool anymore. Instead, I was in a starry meadow with many cats with stars in their pelts in front of me.

My eyes widened. I saw Feathershine, my mother, and Shadowclaw, my father! I saw the former Medicine Cat, Mintleaf, and my best friend, Thornfang! And there was Mistypool, my mentor, and Jaykit, my sister who died at birth. Many more cats who I did not know were there, but I was only looking for one.

Where was my mate, Pinestorm? He promised he would be a my Nine Lives ceremony if I ever became leader. Did he break his promise?

I pushed the thought away, of course not! He would never do that to me... Would he? I shook my head. _Stop it! Pinestorm may be at the back of the crowd! Yeah, that's all. Stop assuming things, Nightfrost!_

Thornfang came forward first. "Welcome, Nightfrost, to StarClan. Are you ready to recieve your lives?"

I nodded, not aware of the pain that would come with the lives.

"I give you a life for kindess. Never be rude towards others unless it is needed," Thornfang touched noses with me and I was filled with kindness.

Thornfang stepped back into the crowd and a silver she-cat stepped forward. Feathershine.

"I give you a life for a mother's love. Care for your Clan as if they were all your kits." She touched noses with me and I felt harsh pain flood through me, but also a feeling that I would protect my 'kits' from anything.

If this was how much pain I would face, how would I survive six more lives? I groaned in pain as I thought about it.

Another cat stepped forward. My father.

"With this life, I give you strength," My father said. He never really was one for explaining things.

When he touched noses with me, I felt more pain shoot through my body. After the pain subsided, I felt as strong, as if I could do anything.

Next, Mintleaf stepped forward, "With this life, I give you tireless energy. Use it well to protect your clan." More pain coursed through my body as our noses touched. After, I felt so _alive,_ not exactly what someone would after they've experienced three lives filled with pain.

Mintleaf stepped back, allowing Mistypool to come forward, "With this life, I give you compassion. Never hesitate to help a cat in need." Like the first life, I felt no pain. Instead, I felt compassion fill me. I smiled and my former mentor smiled back.

Jaykit ran up to me, "Hi Nightfrost! I'm your sister!" She squeaked, "Oh wait, you already know that... Well, I'm going to give you a life! Feathershine says it'll be fun!"

I chuckled at the kit's enthusiasm.

"I give you a life for um, hope! StarClan is always watching you!" She said, and I lowered my head so she could touch my nose. When she did, a calming feeling of hope rushed through me.

"Ooh! That _was_ fun!" Jaykit said as she scrambled back to our parents.

Lightstar, the former leader of WindClan, said, "Nightfrost, with this life, I give you wisdom. Use it well to protect your Clan."

Unbearable pain shot through my body and I fell down. The cats looked at me in concern, then at others in confusion. I wondered why.

"Is Pinestorm here?" I asked. They looked at each other.

"He should be..." Muttered Lightstar, but I heard her.

"What do you mean, 'he should be'?" I demanded, "He isn't here? He promised!"

"Yes I am!" Pinestorm's voice yelled. He came running to me, panting. He looked at the other StarClan cats, "Sorry, Seastone made me do something."

He looked at me and smiled, "I didn't forget my promise. With this life, I give you determination. Never give up, even when things seem impossible."

He touched his nose to mine and more pain shot through my body. Fortunately, it was over. No more pain to be felt.

"I hail you by your new name, Nightstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of WindClan _._ Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Nightstar! Nightstar!" The cats in the meadow cheered. I looked at Pinestorm.

"I'll be waiting for you here," He told me and I nodded, closing my eyes.

* * *

I woke up and saw Roseleap looking at be in worry. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that the ceremony took longer than I expected." She told me.

"Oh, that was because a cat came a bit late," I replied, thinking of Pinestorm. I laughed and she looked at me in confusion.

"Oh, it's nothing." I told her and padded in the direction of camp. Roseleap looked more confused than ever.

"Hey, aren't you going to tell me what happened?" She called, running after me.

I shrugged, "Sure."

I told her all about what happened and she laughed at the part where Pinestorm came late as well.

"Huh, I never knew StarClan cats would be late to their mate's ceremony." She said as we arrived at camp.

I nodded, "Yeah."


	24. Fight

_"Streampaw, wake up! Streampaw? Streampaw!"_

I groaned as I was woken up from an amazing dream. It was a dream where there was unlimited prey, and my clan never had to starve again. It may sound boring, but it was awesome!

"Streampaw!" My mentor, Goldsky, yelled again. I rolled my eyes, getting up. I padded out of the den and stopped in front of my impatient golden tabby mentor.

"What took you so long?" She snapped. I was about to answer, but she continued, "We're going to patrol the ShadowClan border toady."

I nodded, following her as she padded to the camp entrance. "Who's coming with us?" I asked.

"Mousepaw and his mentor, Greystorm." she replied, "Speaking of them, they should be here by now."

She called for them loudly. A few minutes later, they walked over.

"Next time, hurry up," Goldsky snapped, padding away. We followed her to ShadowClan's border.

* * *

I could smell the horid stench of ShadowClan from far away. "Do they have to smell so bad?"

"They probably think WE smell bad," Goldsky replied, quickening her pace. I ran after her, and we soon came to the ShadowClan border. Unfortunately, they were there as well.

"You smell fishy," an apprentice complained. I was pretty sure it was Cloverpaw. I rolled my eyes, beginning to mark the border.

"Weren't you the ones who killed Rainstorm?" Cloverpaw asked again. I growled.

"No, you-" Goldsky began to say but Greystorm cut her off.

"No," he said calmly, "we did not. Stop bringing it up."

"Don't want to own up to your own mistakes, fish-breath?" a black cat, Nightfur, sneered.

"No, because we didn't do it." he replied, shooting a warning glance at Goldsky, who was sheathing and unsheathing her claws.

"I see some of your clanmates are itching for a fight. I guess that's how we know you're murders." Nightfur said again.

Goldsky let out a hiss, and threateningly took a step forward.

"Are you going to step into our territory? Oh, but what about your precious Warrior Code?" Nightfur mockingly asked.

Goldsky growled, "You want a fight don't you?"

"Do I?" the tom hissed, stepping forward as well.

"Nightfur, that's enough," his clanmate said.

"These cats have to pay for killing Rainstorm." he replied, and Goldsky let out a cry of anger.

Goldsky pounced on him just as he was about to open his mouth, bowling him over.

"Goldsky!" I cried, at the same time Cloverpaw yelled "Nightfur!".

We both rushed to our mentors' sides, with our clanmates following us. Soon, everyone was clawing, screaming and slashing. I was only focused on attacking Nightfur, since he was the one who provoked this fight. He was focused on attacking Goldsky, which would be an advantage for me.

As Goldsky slashed his muzzle, I bit his tail. He paused for a moment. Using that moment, I snapped at his hind leg. Goldsky pounced on him. I was about to attack again, when something pounced on me. My legs buckled under the weight and I fell to the ground.

I tilted my head up to see the brown fur of Cloverpaw before I had to tilt it down again so she wouldn't scratch my eye.

 _This is a long-shot... but may work..._ I thought as I "played dead". In other words, I held my breath and pretended I was dead. Cloverpaw however, did not believe it, and I sighed.

I kicked wildly, trying to get her off. At one point, I may have kicked her leg because she screeched and got off. I looked around quickly, seeing Mousepaw and Greystorm fighting two other ShadowClan cats I didn't know.

Cloverpaw bowled me over again, and poked my eye with her claw. I cannot describe in words how painful that was. She laughed, "How are you going to fight now, when you can't see?"

She poked my other eye. She kept doing that to both my eyes, with my screeching in pain. It was like... like... being burned to death... but worse. Have you ever poked ypur eye, or has someone poked your eye before, on purpose or on accident? It hurts, doesn't it? Now, imagine that pain times one hundred. Get it?

She left me blinded on the ground, screaming and writhing in agony.

"Streampaw!" I heard the deep voice of Mousepaw yell, and I could hear pawsteps rushing to my side. I couldn't hear anymore screaming though, besides the fact cats were calling my name. Maybe the fight was over.

"What in StarClan happened?" Mousepaw asked when he was beside me.

"Cloverpaw," I managed to say while screaming, "My eyes, pain."

Mousepaw gasped in horror. I wonder why, do my eyes look that bad? I couldn't see what he was doing, but there was a lot of shuffling and yelling. Soon, I heard Goldsky's and Greystorm's gasps of shock.

"You frog eaters will pay!" Goldsky yelled, and I heard a "That's punishment for killing Rainstorm!".

"You hurt an innocent apprentice? How dare you!" Goldsky yelled back, however I couldn't hear the reply, if there was one. I heard loud pawsteps, more screaming, and a "That's what you get!".

More screaming, more yelling, more cries of pain. What was happening? I really wished Cloverpaw hadn't blinded me...

I stood up, trying to figure out what was going on. "What's happening?" I asked.

"Fight," Mousepaw whispered from beside me. I hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Another one?" I asked. He didn't reply. I asked again.

"Oh," he said, "Forgot you can't see. Yes."

Oh StarClan. Who's going to get injured now? A long time later, the fight ended. Goldsky and Greystorm were panting hard, and Mousepaw was silent beside me.

* * *

I would never be able to see again, the medicine cat said. If only that fight never happened. I officially hated ShadowClan cats. Stupid Cloverpaw.


	25. Flying Feet

The gentle breeze brushed against my fur. It felt so calm, so cool, on the warm Newleaf day. I felt a burst of energy when I ran, like I could do anything. I could escape reality for a few moments, and just… just be free.

Running was like my safe haven. It was a place I could go to when I just didn't want to be around cats. When I just wanted to be left alone.

My pawsteps got louder as I ran quicker. There were problems in WindClan, and right now, I didn't want to be a part of them. I was shoving them to the back of my head, I was focusing on running.

Finally, I stopped, panting hard. _If only I could run forever._


End file.
